Not all is as it seems
by Potterhead333
Summary: Wasn't it ironic that Mrs Weasley forgot the platform number the same year Harry would be going to Hogwarts? Wasn't it ironic how three first years could get past all the enchantments and traps that were supposed to keep out fully trained wizards? Wasn't it ironic that everything was left up to the 'Golden Trio? More info inside
1. Gringotts

**AN: Ok, so if i mess up and you notice it, please tell e because im not the best at this. I do like constructive critisism, but if you are going to complain about how i write or if you dont like the story, the answer is simple. Dont read it. I am not really going to worry about my grammar so yeah. Enjoy :) Also, i have a beta now, whitebuffalowmn, who I will be sending the documents to asap and will update this chapter when it has been edited :)**

The wind whistled and blew hard, nearly making the grey owl topple through the air as it flew to its destination. The city lights reflected off the water below, giving off a faint shine to the owls underbelly. The owls keen eyes spotted the house from half a mile away and flew straight towards it. One light on the top left of the house was still switched on and a shadow of a young boys passed through the frame of the window.

The owl landed on the windowsill and taps lightly on the glass. The shadow got closer to the window and a hand brushed the cream curtains to one side. The boy opened the window and let the small owl in. When the owl stuck out its skinny leg, the boy untied the letter that was attached to it. He unconsiously gave the owl some treats and closed the window once it had flown out. He walked over to his single bed and sat on it. As he opened the letter, he noticed that the crest that the letter bore was one he had never seen.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_It has recently come to our attention that Lord Black has left you possessions and other things. We require your presence at Gringotts. We cannot divulge too many things int his letter as it may fall into the wrong hands. In the letter, you will find a spoon which is a portkey. When you can, hold the spoon and say Koru (AN: This is a Maori word and it means new beginnings and is pronounced Koor-rue) and that will transport you to my office. If by any means you want to take someone who is not in your company now, tell us when you get to Gringotts and we will retrieve them. Please be sure that you trust this person fully and completely as there will be no turning back._

_Director Ragnok_

_Head of the Goblin Association_

Harry immediately thought Ron but then he remembered that Ron had turned his back on Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His mind then went to Hermione but knew she would probably tell Ron. He then thought about Fleur. The pair had kept in contact since the Tournament had ended and had become closer. Her trust had never wavered and she had always been there when noone was. He made up his mind then and there, and proceeded to hold the spoon. With a deep breath in he whispered "Koru" and with that, Harry Potter had left Surrey.

Harry arrived in Gringotts and was immediately ushered into an office. He looked around and heard a voice off to his left.

"Hello Mr Potter, its an honour for you to be here" (AN: Excuse my different spelling, we Kiwis spell some words differentely like colour) Harry spun around so fast he had to lean against the wall for support.

"Hello Sir" he said faintly. The goblin chucked at seeing his nervousness. He motioned for Harry to take a seat in front of the desk.

"Now before we get down to business, is there anyone you want to be here?" Harry nodded and told the old goblin about Fleur. "A yes, the Veela. You are a strange wizard Mr Potter. You see us as equals and not beasts. Very unique."

Not even a second later Fleur turned up with her wand out and still in her nightgown. "Get back! Do not touch me!" She yelled at the goblins that had gone to retrieve her. Harry rushed over to her and calmed her down.

"Fleur" He said softly, but she seemed like she didnt hear him."Fleur" this time he said it a little louder. This got her attention. "Dont attack them, i asked them to bring you here."

Fleurs cheeks went a light shade of pink and mumbled "Sorry" to the goblins as she looked down at her feet. Harry lead her over to the seats and sat her down.

"My my Miss Delacour, you are a fighter arent you?" The goblin said amused. Fleur blushed even more and the goblins all chuckled. "No matter, at least we know that you are a feisty one" he said with a smile.

"Now, my name is Director Ragnock, i am the head of the goblins association. It has come to our attention that we have some business to take care of. Lord Black has left a will for you. Usually we wait until the subject comes of age but Lord Black has specifically said that under no conditions are you to wait until you are 17. Before we undergo this, you must understand what this will mean. Once you claim head of House Black, you will be fully emancipated, and be able to do magic outside of school. Also, you can reinstate and banish people from the family tree. You will be able to read your parents will and also claim other ancestral lines that you are entitled to do. Do you accept?"

"Yes" Harry answered.

"Right so I, Director Ragnok, Head of the Goblins Associations, hereby officially hand the title Lord Black to Harry James Potter." Ragnok said formally.

"I, Harry James Potter, hereby accept the title of Lord Black. So mote it be" Harry responded.

"So mote it be". As soon as these last words came out of the Directors mouth, a dim glow surrounded Harry and a ring appeared on his finger.

"On your hand now Lord Black-" Harry interupted

"Just Harry please sir"

"Of course. On your hand now Harry is the Black family ring. You are now emancipated and have no guardian what so ever. Congratulations." he said with a smile."I would now like to ask you to cut your hand and smear your blood across this paper, this will bring up things like powers, ancestral lines etc. Same with you please Miss Delacour" The goblin handed Harry a dagger and he easily slit his palm and did what he had been asked to do and Fleur did the same with another dagger. Words appeared on the separate pages and the goblin handed them the papers in their now healed hand.

_Name: Harry Potter_

_Age: 15_

_School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Mother: Lily Nasya Potter nee Evans_

_Father: James Charles Potter_

_Guardian: -_

_Heir/s by blood: Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Malfoy, Lestrange, Merlin, Black, Hogwarts._

_Powers: Occlumecy, Animagi, Legilimency, Aligist, Mind-control, Seer, Illusionist, Enhanced senses, Empath, Animagi, Telepathy, Element Control, Wand-less Magic, Parseltongue._

_Vaults: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 20, 30, 40, 50, 687._

_Galleons:_

_Merlin (vault 1): Galleons=847,493,720,384. Sickles=723,375,837. Knuts=473,263,917._

_Hogwarts (vault 2): Galleons=745,467,363,574. Sickles=532,245,734. Knuts=475,263,687._

_Griffindor (vault 3): Galleons=847,473,375,738. Sickles= 785,435,385. Knuts=385,376,484._

_Slytherin (vault 4): Galleons=823,375,839,384. Sickles=723,375,837. Knuts=473,263,917._

_Ravenclaw(vault 5): Galleons=847,493,720,384. Sickles=753,372,587. Knuts=473,263,917._

_Hufflepuff (vault 6): Galleons=783,485,738,547. Sickles=723,375,837. Knuts=473,563,917._

_Potter (vault 20): Galleons=657,493,730,643. Sickles=888,385,247. Knuts=443,253,954._

_Black (vault 30): Galleons=347,437,720,385. Sickles=526,375,437. Knuts=855,263,957._

_Lestrange (vault 40): Galleons=447,493,467,384. Sickles=723,857,837. Knuts=473,666,917._

_Malfoy (vault 50): Galleons=356,579,768,555. Sickles=163,375,837. Knuts=364,263,917._

_Potter trust(vault 687): Galleons=100,000. Sickles=100,000. Knuts=100,000._

_Total Galleons: 6,703,794,344,878_

_Total Sickles: 6,543,275,575_

_Total Knuts: 4,890,544,584_

_Galleons taken out per month:_

_100,000 galleons to Molly Weasley 100,000 galleons + 100,000 sickles + 100,000 knuts to Albus Dumbledore 100,000 galleons to Ronald Weasley 100,000 galleons to Ginevra Weasley_

He looked over to Fleurs and saw hers was different.

_Name: Fleur Isabelle Delacour_

_Age: 19_

_School: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_

_Mother: Apolline Delacour nee Gaunt_

_Father: Mark Andre Delacour_

_Guardian: Albus Dumbledore_

_Heir/s: Delacour, Gaunt_

_Powers from yourself: Psychometry, Time-traveller, Illusionist, Animagi, Aligist, Invisibility, Flying, Healer, Animagi, Stopping time, Element Control, _

_Vault: 76, 237_

_Gaunt (vault 76) : Galleons=58,345,455 Sickles=45,385,373 Knuts=23,577,445_

_Delacour (vault 237): Galleons=5,720,384. Sickles=3,375,837. Knuts=1,263,917._

_Total Galleons: 64,065,839_

_Total Sickles: 48,761,210_

_Total Knuts: 24,841,372_

_Galleons taken out per month: 100,000 sickles + 100,000 knuts to Albus Dumbledore_

"THAT FUCKING MEDDLING OLD BARSTARD! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS TAKING MONEY FROM FLEURS AND MY ACCOUNTS?!" Harry went into a rage. Fleur had to put him in a leg binding spell to stop him.

"Harry" she said softly. Harry kept struggling. "HARRY!" she yelled and slapped him. Harry stopped moving and looked at her.

"Did you just slap me?" Harry said slowly. Fleur was shaking and had just realised what she had done.

"Yes?" She said, scared.

"Fleur, let me up now, i needed that slap." Fleur didnt move."Fleur, let me up." she shakily cast the countercurse before Harry wrapped his arms around her."Shh, shh, its ok." Harry was comforting her and a couple of minutes later, they regained control and sat back down.

"I take it you were not aware of this Harry and Miss Delacour?" the pair shook their heads silently. The goblin sighed. "Before we do anything else, would you like to claim these lines?" they both nodded. "Ok, Harry, for you to claim these lines, you will have to undergo a test. It will be very different to Miss Delacours as you will be claiming very ancient lines. As for you Miss Delacour, once you claim the lines, you will become the Lady of the House. Whoever you marry will become the Lord. Harry if you would follow me and Miss Delacour, follow Griphook over there" As they split up, they looked back at eachother as they were being taken to different places. Harry mouthed something that looked a lot like 'I love you'.

*Harrys POV*

As I am lead away from Fleur, my stomach churns. What will they do to her? I am lead into a chamber and Ragnok leaves me. I don't know what to do. I walk into the middle of the room with my wand out, where a light flicks on. I feel nothing, and then it hits me. Pain washes throughout my body. I try to scream, but only air escapes my mouth. I'm helpless. Wave after wave of pain flows through my body. I feel like i am being tortured by Voldemort all over again.

After what feels like forever, the pain stops and i fall to my knees. I know i have to keep going, but i dont want to. I make up my mind and drag myself to the door on the otherside of the room thats just become visible. I stand up, knees wobbling like hell, and open the door. Four statues stand, one on each corner of the room. Two women, and two men. One woman is tall and lean. She has hair down to her waist and a tiara on her head. The other woman looks as though she has a kind face. Her hair is shoulder length and curly. She has a goblet/cup in her hands which are across her chest. The men both have beard, and one has a sword in his hand like hes preparing to fight, while the other has a snake draped across his shoulderd. He looks familiar from somewhere but I couldnt put my finger where i had seen him.

"What are you looking at?!" The statue yells and jumps down from his platform. I jump and raise my wand. I hear a soft voice behind me.

"Sal, let the boy breathe, he was just looking" I turn to see the woman with the short hair getting down. Sal the statue grumbles under his breath and i see out of the corner of my eye the other man step down and put his sword in his sheath.

"Harry m'boy! How are you? Its been a long time since I've seen you." i stare, bewildered at him. Last but not least, the woman with long hair gracefully steps down and moves towards the man that had just greeted me.

"Godric, he probably doesnt recognise you."the words flow out of her mouth like music.

"Oh, sorry" Godric says sheepishly. Sal then turns to me. I get into my fighting stance, prepared to take whatever as he approaches me. "Oh oh oh!" chuckled Godric "Hes ready to take on the mighty Salazar Slytherin" he jokes.

"Oh shut up you" Salazar says. My eyes widen in realization but i keep my dueling stance.

"You're Slytherin? As in _the _Slytherin?" the statue nods. "Prove it"

**"Is this enough?" **he says

**"No, what are you doing?"** i realise what hes meaning and his eyes also widen as he realises i can speak his language.**"Oh parseltongue." **I can tell I've earned his respect as he backs down.

The beautiful woman started telling me about what was happening "This is Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and I am Rowena Ravenclaw. As you will know, we are the founders of Hogwarts-"

"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts teach us someth-" Godric and Helga starts singing before Rowena interupts them.

"Godric, Helga, _shut it!_" They pull a face but keeps their mouths shut.

"As i was saying, we are the founders of Hogwarts. You claim to be the heir of all of us and Hogwarts. We are here to judge you and see if you are worthy of the titles. If you are judged worthy, you will own Hogwarts and be the most politically powerful wizard in the whole of Britain and even the world. If we don't judge you worthy, you walk out of here, with all the titles except ours and Hogwarts. So if you are ready, let the judging commence.

**AN: Wow! first chapter done! dont mind my mistakes :) il upload another chapter tomorrow :) read and review!**


	2. Titles

*third person*

Godric started to circle Harry and Harry directed his wand at Godric. "Slow down m'boy, I'm just looking at your shape and size." Godric spoke slowly. "If you would allow us, may we please enter your mind and magical core?"

Harry was a bit weary at first but then thought "What have i got to lose?" He agreed and soon after he felt probing in his mind. He made no attempt to fight it and soon was released from inside of his mind. He didn't know what the next part would feel like, but not long after being released he felt a tiny tingling from deep within his body. It grew bigger and bigger until he felt a huge release of energy. Power flooded into his body, and he felt free. He had never felt so alive! As all good things, it came to an end. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the astonished looks from all four founders. Harry sent back a confused but curious look and saw a smile rise on Rowena's face as she looked him up and down approvingly. Harry looked down to see a body that he wasn't expecting. Instead of being the scrawny, skinny boy he used to be, he was now sporting a broad and muscly body. He stretched out his unusually heavy arm to see his muscles relax and flex as he moved. He estimated himself 6 foot tall just by looking at his arms and torso. Salazar saw Rowena and sent her an amused look as she bowed her head and Harry knew if statues could blush, she would be as red as a beet.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked, not believing what he was seeing was his. Godric chuckled and spoke.

"Well you had a spell on your magical core which is now removed. It was blocking 6/7 of your core. Someone had binded your magic which also affected your growth as it was such a big part of you that was binded. We understand that this bind had Albus Dumbledore's signature all over it. Anyway, we took the liberty to remove the binding spell and speed up your growth so you are now fully grown. Now, back to judging. I have seen your magical core, and it is pure. There is no sign of evil but only power. I have seen into your head and it is clear to me that you intend to use these powers for the light. Your are judged worthy to be my heir." Harrys eyes widened as he heard the acceptance. Rowena then started.

"I too have seen that you are a wise young man, and you have a keen intelligence. You have the potential to become great and powerful, but with how powerful you can potentially be both magically and physically, you must use it properly. With power comes temptation. Do not be tempted with what you can do with your power. I also are judged worthy to be my heir."

Helga spoke up. "You are loyal to those who you think deserve it. As Rowena said, you are very powerful and i can tell that with this power, you will protect those who you love and those who deserve a second chance. Don't be afraid to turn to someone for help, as you could mean a lot to that someone. Do not put people's trust on the line, as you will never get it back if you break it. I can see your intentions are put towards helping people. I judge you worthy as my heir."

All eyes were on Salazar now. "The sorting hat wanted to put you in Slytherin yet you chose Griffindor. Yes i know about that" He said when he saw the disbelieving look on harry's face. "We all have part of our soul in the hat. We are the ones who judge where we want the students to go. You may have chosen Griffindor, but you can be very cunning and sly when you want to. You also possess my gift of Parseltongue, one that is rare. I will leave you with this piece of advice. Do not trust that meddling old fool you all call Headmaster, and chose your friends carefully. Not all are truly there for you. I also judge you worthy as my heir." Once he had finished, they al started chanting.

"The four founders of Hogwarts, grant you, Lord Black, the titles of Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. We have judged you worthy of these ancient titles. With that, you become Lord of Hogwarts. We leave the fate of Hogwarts into your hands." they spoke separately now.

"I, Rowena Ravenclaw, grant you the gift of wisdom and wit, and wish you good luck in your later life."

"I, Godric Griffindor, grant you the gift of animagi and the element of fire, and wish you good luck in your later life."

"I, Helga Hufflepuff, grant you the gift of trust and loyalty, and wish you good luck in your later life."

"I, Salazar Slytherin, grant you the gift of Invisibility and cunning, and wish you good luck in your later life."

"I, Lord Black, accept these title and gifts, and thanks greatly for these. So mote it be"

"So mote it be" A bright light engulfed Harry and he felt himself being pulled away from within the room.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to see himself on a bed and Fleur talking to Ragnok. He assumed that he must be in Ragnoks office. He slowly got up and went over to the desk and greeted them both. Ragnok must have told Fleur that Harry would be fine and it was the normal.

"Mr Potter, in your absence Miss Delacour here has claimed the Ladyship of the house of Delacour and the Ancient house of Gaunt. She will now either be addressed as Lady Delacour or Lady Gaunt. We have had a little chat over how Albus Dumbledore is her guardian even though she goes to Beauxbatons and how he has taken money out of both of your vaults. We have come to the conclusion that Dumbledore knew about you contacting Lady Delacour over the past year. Since he is a politically powerful person, it would not have taken much to forge the documents as he could pass them himself being the Supreme Mugwump. We have notified the goblins caring for your vaults and they have taken the liberty of stopping this money entering his and the Weasley's vaults. They have had the money removed from their vaults and are still in debt. So since this is a violation of the Gringotts code of banking, they are no longer welcome to do business with us. Their vaults are now your vaults as they still owe you. Only Molly Weasley nee Prewett, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginevra Molly Weasley, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore are no longer welcome. However, Frederick and George Weasley, Arthur Weasley, William Weasley, Percival Weasley, and Charlie Weasley are welcome as they seem to have no part and knowledge of this. Do not be mistaken though my Lady and Lord, my best goblin investigators will look into this issue and persecute those responsible. As for how you are the heir to Malfoy, Lestrange, and Merlin, it's all with magic. Merlin, because since you are the heir of Hogwarts, Merlin trusted the founders immensely. He never produced an heir to his title so he made it that when someone earned the title of Lord Hogwarts, they would earn the title Lord Emrys. With Malfoy, you disarmed him as he was prepared to kill you if he needed to. This tainted his reputation and dishonoured his family name. When you disarmed him while at the ministry, he unknowingly made you his heir. As for Lestrange, it has seemed that someone unknown has made you heir. We have no idea who this is and we don't know when it was done so for all we know it could of been centuries ago. Lady Delacour, you may or may not know this, but who you call your mother and father are not who you think they are. Your biological parents, as we understand, have died. You were adopted from a young age but your parents had asked to be put under a memory charm so they would think that you were their biological child. We have no idea as to why they did this. So, are there any more questions?" The pair shook their heads. But then Harry nodded after a while.

"Yes I do, I was wondering if we have inherited any properties?"

The goblin smiled. "Yes as a matter of fact. We do not know the exact location as they were kept under the fidelius charm and other weds. You and Lady Delacour are able to access them by just saying the name of them or where they are since you have the ring. If you havent noticed, there is one ring there now and if you look at it, it has the Hogwarts crest on it. This is the most powerful ring out of all of them. If you wish to have the Potter or Black or whichever ring showing, all you have to do is think of the ring you want displaying on your finger. The names of the properties are Potter Manor, Potter Cottage, Griffindor Castle, Slytherin Chambers, Black Manor, Malfoy Manor, Lestrange residence, Hufflepuff Estate, and Ravenclaw Mansion. Miss Delacour, you now own Gaunt Manor and Delacour Manor. If you would like to, just say the name and you will be transported there."

Harry and Fleur nodded and thanked the Director. The last words Ragnok heard were "Potter Manor" and with a small pop, the only two people who are welcomed with open arms in Gringotts disappeared with a small pop.

**AN: Thanks guys! Well i wont be uploading till sometime next week as I'm at my dads. So thank so much and Read and Review! :)xx**


	3. Home

Harry and Fleur landed on the ground easily. They were greeted by an elf. "Master Potter! Master Potter! You are finally here! And you have Miss Fleur! Oh, Tibby! Spinky! Bob! Boris! Tara! Tinkly! Come here! Master and Miss have finally arrived!" The elf said excitedly. All of a sudden, little pops were heard around the room and the next thing they knew, elves were hugging their legs and introducing themselves. The elf they were talking to's name was Lishy. Once everyone had introduced themselves, Lishy spoke again.

"It's so wonderful to see you Master and Miss!"

"Please, call us by Harry and Fleur. We just want to say something. When talking to us, we are not you superiors, we are equals. If we are able to do something we will do it. If we have asked you to do something and you feel tired, just tell us and don't be shy, because we can ask another elf or if you want to do it, you can have a sleep and then do it. If you do something wrong just tell us but we forbid you all to punish yourselves in any way. Everyone makes mistakes so don't worry." Once Harry had finished, Fleur looked up at him, smiling.

"Harry is so great! We is promising never to do that! Would you like me to explain everything?" This time it was Tara that spoke up.

"Please, Tara" said Fleur

"This is Potter Manor. Only Harry and Fleur can enter this castle without harm being done to them. If you have people who you would like to come over, you have to give them a password and they will have to say it to the Sphinx guarding the castle entrance. If they give the wrong password, or if the Sphinx has not been told that the are coming, they will be injured and if they try to forcefully enter, they will be killed. There are many wards surrounding this area, including portkey wards. You were able to come ing because you are both the owners. There are many magical beings here, some that are always guarding and some that will only come out when the castle is under attack or you say so. The ones that are your pets are an Antiopdean Opaleye, which is a type of dragon that people say is the most beautiful of the dragons, a phoenix, a basilisk. The basilisk has not yet fully grown, and its eyes will not effect anyone unless you say for it to. Obviously Harry will have to look after it as he speaks its language, and it can go anywhere with you as it can embed itself in your skin without doing any harm to you, just making itself look like a tattoo. You can still talk to it and it will only come out on your commands or if it has been given permission. We shan't show you around because a Griffindor always finds their way." Tara said with a wink.

"Is Miss and Sir wanting a tour now?" Both of them nodded and followed Tara as she lead them to the first floor.

They entered through a stable door much like the Weasley's house. It consisted of only a kitchen, a massive kitchen at that. There were quotes of famous Witches and Wizards plastered on the wall and walk in cupboards and fridges. In the middle of the room sat a massive sink. The tiles were black and white and overhanging the sink was pots and pans held there by silver chains. As they explored more, they opened up a wall to find a walk in chiller, with muggle drinks both alcoholic and non on one wall, wizard drinks opposite it and a never-ending supply of frozen foods with draws labeled as so. There was an ice block draw, an ice-cream draw, a huge meat draw, a huge vegetable draw, and many more. Yet it was warm in there. Tara spoke up when a questioning look was sent her way. "Oh the chilly room has been charmed to be warm Miss and Sir." she gave a happy smile as the teens stepped out and continued exploring. Concertina windows made up two walls and were opened to let in a beautiful summer breeze. There were cupboards making up the other walls and in them sat bone china plates and cups. Silver cutlery were in the drawers and were wrapped in velvet. The looked around to see built-in speakers that played whatever the person in the kitchen wanted according to Tara. A double oven was present right next to all the cupboards and the elements on the top looked like they were powered by the magic radiating from the house. "Is Miss and Sir finished?" Tara spoke up again and both teens again nodded. They were led up a couple of flights of stairs before coming to another room.

This was obviously the dining room. A table was right in the middle, one that could rival the Hogwarts ones. A diamond chandelier was overhanging it giving off rays of light. French doors were open and led out to a balcony which this time, over looked what looked like the city. Varnished, wooden floors warmed up beneath their bare feet. They turned around to see a built-in fire just starting to arise and it easily gave the house a home feeling.

There was a lounge with it but they decided to skip it as Hogwarts would most likely let them apparate out since Harry was the Heir. Next floor up were the guest rooms. This consisted of 6 of them, all enlarged on the inside and all with their own bathrooms. The guest rooms each had a king bed and a his and her walk in wardrobe, filled with clothes, both formal and casual in muggle and wizard. A leather couch with 5 white cushions and a rug in place to keep the person who would sit on the couch with a warm body was in front of a 42" built-in flat screen. A diamond chandelier also hung over the bed and would turn on with a swish of their wands. The carpet was a creamy colour but had rugs over it and a bear skin over it. The color of the walls also depended on what color the guest wanted it so it could change by just saying the color. The bathrooms had a his and her vanity, with two large mirrors above them. There was a large wet area that had a double showers in it and multi water spouts. There were towels hanging off big heated towel racks. Two rooms came from the bathroom which was the toilet area and the drying area, where you would step in at it would dry you and dress you according to your taste in fashion, the occasion, and the weather. The toilet was white and toilet rolls that felt like velvet. They stepped out of there, wanting to see the master bedroom.

They were greeted to a warm presence, to see that a fireplace just smaller than the one downstairs was there. It had the same as the guest rooms but a bit more elegant. The room had a four-poster super king sized bed and reminded Harry of the Hogwarts beds but bigger. There was a laundry shoot where they had no idea where it would come out but decided that the elves probably do that. The TV was bigger than the guest ones, with 12" added onto it and it also was a smart TV. The walls could change colour and now were at one being a forest green, and two being silver. The other wall was just french doors and windows, leading out onto a porch that looked like it was as big as the room. The room also had walk in wardrobes for him and her but were much bigger. The bathrooms were the same except the tiles were black and white instead of just white and in the middle, a bath sat there on top of an island type thing, with steps also leading up to it. Harry and Fleur thanked Tara and promised to look at the other rooms some other time. They were told that their bags were packed for Hogwarts and so they decided to have a bit of tea and head up to bed, not knowing what to expect tomorrow.

* * *

Harry woke up in the guest room as he had insisted Fleur take the Masters. In the end they both slept in a separate guest rooms. He looked at the clock next to ihs bed and saw it was 10.30am. He decided he better get up and grabbed some muggle clothing and went to have a shower. After 15 minutes, he was out. He took his time getting dressed and by 11am, he was out of his room heading down to the dining room to see a huge breakfast on the table with Fleur sitting there talking to Boris the elf. He rubbed his eyes and went to sit down. On the table there were blueberry pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, water, milk, juice, and many more things. With a yawn, he gathered some hash browns, bacon, eggs, and a glass of pineapple juice and started eating. Once he and Fleur had finished, Fleur asked what they were doing today.

"Well I think i might get a new wand from Knockturn alley since there are wand crafters not wand makers down there, and I might go to Gringotts just to get myself and you checked for potions. Is that ok?" Harry asked.

"Of course" Fleur replied with a smile. After a bit a small talk, they decided to head off. They both were promised a big dinner when they got back by the elves.

* * *

Harry and Fleur arrived in Diagon Alley by portkey supplied by Boris and pulled their hoods up. They didn't want to be noticed as no doubt someone will realise that Harry wasnt at Privet Drive and would have people searching for him. They walked through to Knockturn alley and saw a shop that said Whitcomb wand crafters. They shrugged at each other and entered into the gloomy shop. They were greeted by a man who looked like he was in his 70's. He peered over at them over his glasses and asked what they wanted.

"We have come to buy new wands and wandholsters. My friend and I need a powerful wand. I would be thankful if you didn't mention this to anyone. I am willing to pay as much as i need to. We are also looking for two wand holsters each that can only be removed by ourselves and are invisible to others. The wand holsters must be unharmed when any curse or hex is placed on it. Also, I do not want the wands inside them or the wand holster itself able to be summoned or anything from us." He shook his hood down showing his scar.

The man finally looked up and a grin stretched across and replied. " Of course Mr Potter, but I do warn that these do come very expensive." Harry nodded not worrying about money and the man lay out some types of wood, some types of animal parts like feathers and heartstrings, and gems.

"Wave your hand over each bit of wood and tell me which piece of wood you feel is best. Do the same with the cores and the gems." Harry did what he was told. He waved his hand over the pieces of wood and finally pointed to one piece.

"That one." Harry said

"Ah, yes elder, very powerful wood. Next, the cores." The man said. Harry did the same with the cores and found his hand was attracted to the one in the middle.

"Chimaera Scale. Very rare yet very powerful Mr Potter. This wand will be more expensive than the normal ones that I make" Harry nodded again and lastly did the same with the gems and pointed to a brown one.

"Right, the gem that has chosen you is the Garnet. Regarded as the stone of passionate devotion: to your family, your friends, yourself, and your own purpose in life. Believed to stimulate the senses, and increase vitality and stamina. Garnet is thought to attract good luck in business ventures." The man said and he took the things that had just chosen Harry and muttered a spell. He turned back to Harry and handed him the newly made wand. The wand was beautiful. The handle looked hand carved and the wan was dark brown, it looked as if it had just been polished and the gem was located at the tip of the wand. The moment Harry touched the wand, Red, Yellow, Blue, and Silver light surrounded him, engulfing him in it. This didn't surprise the owner as much as Harry and Fleur.

"Mr Potter, that is a very powerful wand, treat it right and use it well." The man said carefully. It was Fleur's turn next. She went through the same process and ended up with a wand made of Elder as well and had a core of Ash-winder ash which the man said would cast the best protection spells. Her gem was an emerald, and was also told that the emerald is the sacred stone of the goddess Venus. It was thought to preserve love. The emerald has long been the symbol of hope. It is considered by many to be the stone of prophecy. For some the emerald acts as a tranquilizer for a troubled mind. The emerald is said to bring the wearer reason and wisdom. The strongest time for the powers of the emerald is said to be spring.

"Oh and the wand holsters" the man remembered. He was gone for a couple of seconds but came back with 4 of the same wand holsters. They were made of leather and looked very tough.

"These will make it so when your wand is placed inside of them, only the owner can get them out and see them. All together that will be 386 galleons and 4 sickles." The man said and Harry handed the money over.

When they stepped out of the store they put on their wand holsters, one on each arm that would come out at a flick of the wrist. They knew they would be able to do wand-less magic once they were trained, but it would be more powerful with their new wands. After the holsters were secure, Harry and Fleur decided to go to Gringotts. What they didn't know was that there were members of the Order of the Phoenix looking for him around there.

* * *

The pair headed to Gringotts and saw Tonks, her hair bubblegum pink and her eyes wandering through the crowd. Harry grabbed Fleur's arm and tried to drag her out of sight and put their hoods up at the same time, but he wasn't fast enough. Tonks had spotted them.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! If you didn't notice, i got many parts of the story from my old one. I won't be uploading for at least another week as I go back to my Dads tomorrow and i start school again. Again, if you are going to hate on my work, ****don't bother reviewing as it won't change the way I write. To Chuckles D Klown, i do not recall seeing a review saying that you would help me out, i only saw them criticizing how i write and telling me how I should write. The reason i write my stories like this is because these are the types of stories i like to read. So if you are going to try and change the way i write, don't waste your time. How i write is how i write. I want to say thanks to magitech as he/she has helped me out a lot by giving me ideas and seeing things that i don't. And thank you all for reading and reviewing! :)**


	4. Hogwarts

"Sit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Harry cursed. By the time he had told Fleur, Tonks had reached them.

"Harry! Oh we all were so-" The pair pulled Tonks behind a nearby shop telling her to be quiet. They all came to a stop and Tonks spun around. "What the hell Harry!"

"Shhhh!"

"First explain why when I went to check up on you at the Dursley's, I found the wards down and them not having any clue where you had gone." Tonks' hair had turned a bright red.

"First you have to swear on your life and magic that you will not disclose any information that we tell you to anyone especially Dumbledore without both of ours permission" Fleur spoke after catching up on what was happening.

"But why Dumbl-"

"Swear it" Harry said.

"Fine. I, Nymphadora Charlotte Tonks, swear on my life and magic that I will not disclose any information that I receive from Harry James Potter to anyone without his and Fleur Adele Delacour's permission. So mote it be." A golden strand of light circled the three and after a mere few seconds it disappeared. "Now, explain."

"Thank you Tonks. Ok to sum it all up, I got a letter from Gringotts and I went there to claim my inheritance which turned out to be me claiming the Head of Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Potter, Malfoy, Lestrange, Merlin, Black, Hogwarts while Fleur claimed as the Lady of the House of Gaunt and Delacour. We found out that Dumbledore was stealing from us and so was Molly, Ronald, and Ginny. We aren't sure on the rest of the Weasley's though. Anyway we went to my manor that I found out I had, saw the house elves and yeah I think that's about it." He left out the part about the wands as he didn't want anyone knowing about them.

"Oh" Was all she could say.

"Oh, yeah, and im emancipated" Harry finished with a smirk.

"..."

"Yeah, so can you somehow help us stay undiscovered? It would help us a lot since we don't want to be discovered until tomorrow at Hogwarts since we leave for school. Fleur has been offered the job as DADA professor." Harry asked.

"Of course! But promise me one thing."

"What is that Tonks?" Replied Fleur.

"Make sure you get it recorded somehow, what with Harry finally showing up." Tonks said with a laugh evident in her voice. They all started laughing and Fleur agreed to let Tonks see her memory of the event once it was over.

* * *

Harry woke to an elf poking his left shoulder. He sat up and looked beside him. It was 11.10. "Shit!" Harry said "We've missed the train!" Harry jumped out of bed, and chucked on some clothes before running to tell Fleur.

"We will take you to Hogsmeade for you if you like" Said Boris.

"Yes please" Said Fleur and Harry in unison. Boris smiled and left the room. As soon as he left the room, the pair stepped into their separate closets to change. What surprised them was whatever clothes they wanted to wear, and in this case casual robes, it appeared on the person and fitted perfectly. They then had breakfast, which the elves had cooked a lot of and then would just ponder around the house, trying to find secret rooms.

They had found a potions room in the basement that was freezing, only because there was a chance that spells would react to the things in there. They also found a library, one that was easily bigger than Hogwarts, and there were no restrictions. Time flew as they wandered, and before they knew it, they had arrived in Hogsmeade. "If you would like any of the elves, just call our name and we would be happy to come and aid you Miss and Sir" Boris said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Boris, and tell the rest of the elves thank you for everything, and the meals have been wonderful" Fleur and Harry gave a friendly smile. Fleur walked up to the castle where she waited at the Head table for the students and Harry got on one of the carriages but not before patting a Thestral.

* * *

Luna, Neville, Hannah Abbott, Hermione Granger and Susan Bones were the first students to arrive and they sat in a carriage with Harry.

"Whats wrong with you both and Ginny and Ron?" Neville asked them.

"All will be revealed during the feast." Harry grinned at that and quickly changed the subject. After a while, laughter could be heard echoing off of the hills, that of Luna's, Neville's, Hannah's, Susan's, and Harry's.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Neville had seated themselves in the middle of Griffindor table and were soon joined by Dean, Seamus, and Pavarti. Ron and Ginny had tried to sit beside them, but Harry gave them a cold look before they turned away with confused faces. The sorting had taken place and heaps of new students had been placed in Griffindor. Professor Dumbledore stood up to announce the rules and all for the year and so Ron took it upon himself to talk to Harry.

"What's got your wand in a knot mate?" He asked

Harry hissed back at him "Oh I don't know, maybe that i found out my best mate and the girl i thought i liked were only my friends because they were getting paid. Maybe also that people have been lieing to me, and i found out that the people i thought of as family only were nice to me for money!" Harry's voice had escalated to shouting.

Ron went bright red when he saw people looking at him. "Not here mate" He said nervously

"Yes here, everyone needs to know who to trust and who not to. Lets start with you and your family. You all have been lying to me, for money! You only befriended me because you know you would get paid. How does it feel? Knowing that your so-called best mate hates you guts. Malfoy was right, you, Ginny, and your mother Molly are nothing but scum. I doubt that the rest of your family knew, which is why I'm saying your names. Nothing but scum." Harry finished and felt so much more relieved. He prepared himself because he knew of Ron's temper.

"Don't you dare call my family scum" Ron said in a dangerously low voice.

"Scum" Harry baited him. That was it, next thing that happened was a blur. Ron had tried to punch Harry in the nose but Harry was faster. He grabbed Ron's arm, twisted it, and then brought his fist down on the joint. Ron howled in pain as his elbow was mostly snapped. At this point, Ginny thought she might have a go at Hermione.

"Stay out of this mudblood" Ginny said when Hermione was going to jump in and help Harry. She spun around and looked like a bat out of hell.

"Don't you DARE call me that, or i swear, you won't have a mouth to say it out of." Hermione shouted at Ginny. "You're supposed to be my friend! The one i could go to! But no, just as Harry said, you are nothing but scum on the bottom of my shoe."

Ginny lost her temper and threw a bat bogey hex straight at Hermione's chest, but she deflected it, and threw a stunner at her. The houses had moved out-of-the-way. Harry and Ron were fighting, and Hermione and Ginny were dueling. Punch after punch, curse after curse, they seemed that they were going to stop at nothing. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Crucio!" Ginny yelled an aimed at Hermione. Fleur stood and immediately threw a stunner at Ginny. She crumbled to the ground where Hermione was wimpering from the pain.

"Headmaster, Miss Weasley ought to be expelled for using an Unforgivable on someone." All she got in response was a nod from Dumbledore. The Professors were looking on in shock, not believing what they had just witnessed. They all turned to Ron and Harry. They had ended the battle. Harry didn't have as much as a scratch on him, but the same thing couldn't be said with Ron. He had a broken nose and an elbow mangled, as well as a black eye. "Be thankful it wasn't more" Harry growled at Ron as he ran away.

Harry then turned to Dumbledore. "And now you. I would call you scum, but you aren't even worthy of that name. You should feel lucky I have no intention of fighting you because I know I would win. Anyway, you don't even have a wand anymore." Harry summoned the Elder Wand and caught it in his hands. "This belongs to me, as I am the sole Heir to the Peverells as they gave their title to the person who would be the heir to magic which is unfortunate for you as it is me. You have been removed as Fleur's and my guardians, as we are legally emancipated now, even though Fleur was anyway, but that didn't stop you which means we are counted as adults. No more lies, no more getting used, no more getting stolen from. You are no longer receiving the 100,000 galleons that you, Ron, Ginny, and Molly were given each per month, and you are not receiving the 100,000 sickles and the 100,000 knuts that you were. As the rightful Heir of Hogwarts and the four founders, I hereby banish you from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So mote it be."

As soon as Harry finished his sentence, a dim glow surrounded Dumbledore, and Dumbledore vanished, no doubt trying to fugure out what had just happened. Harry continued speaking. "Minerva McGonnagall, as rightful Heir of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the four founders, I hereby name you as Head Mistress, and hope that you take on this responsibility with pride. So mote it be." A brighter glow surrounded Minerva and it seemed as though Hogwarts had recognises its new Headmistress.

"No more shall pointless teaching be held here, or I will fire you. We shall be preparing for the upcoming war. Professor Snape," Harry now addressed him personally " I know we aren't on the best of terms, but I wish to start over new. You just need to remember, I am more like my mum than dad in personality." Snape's eyes looked like they had watered before he nodded. Ginny and Ron were taken to the hospital wing for their injuries and Ginny now was facing a sentence in Azkaban for producing an unforgivable on other human.

When Snape looked back into Harry's eyes, he thought he would see some arrogance. But he didn't detect any. He didn't even see them as Harry's eyes. He saw them as his Lily's eyes.

**A/N: I know I didn't say that Harry was the Heir to the Peverells, but I'm just gonna say that they are. We have school exams coming up so I won't be updating that much :/. I can't do a french accent let alone write in it so Fleur is just going to sound english, but she is French still. Hopefully you liked it. If you didn't notice, I got most of the story from my old one, so if you are confused on any part or if i have ****accidentally left Hermione's name where Fleur's should be, please tell me. Thanks and Read and Review like normal! You know that i like the long ones ;)**


End file.
